wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clockwork
If you wish to make anothe cyborg from the The Protection of the Dragon Species, please message me on my wall. Appearance I'm a dragon of metal and gears, I have no scales, I have no need for horns. ~ Clockwork Smooth metal, without even scale-like patterns, serves as their scales, which are unpainted, leaving them a steel colour. The surface of this is often covered in dirt, mud, rust, oil, anything you might come across in a machine that doesn't work well. There is no diffrence between her scales and her stomach, only smooth metal. These were once covered in metallic blue paint, which long ago flaked off. One of their arms isn't dirty, but smooth metal though, one is a less then fully functional one with the gears and grey wires showing. This, creating a sharp contrast, is always spotlessly clean unless they have just finished a job, but they always clean it quickly. This hand is covered by a glove half the time anyway, a thick leather one that hides and protects the gears inside. This glove is covered in rust and oil as well, which builds up since they rarely has time to wash it. One bit of them is always clean, no matter what, and that is their eyes, which are also the only painted bit about them. They are a shiny, iridescent green, like a beetle's wings, and a dark colour, but they are always spotless, having finished a job or not. This is mainly because they are covered by protective goggles most of the time. If you look closely, you'd note that their eyes are obviously, missing any trace of red, and that they are flat, metal, and have tiny screens for pupils. Just like their eye's resemble dark versions of a SkyWings, their body resembles one, with slight differences. The obvious ones are is that they're made of metal, but their body type isn't entirely SkyWIng either. They're bulkier then that, and their head is thinner and more pointed. Their tail narrows to a whip thin point, with a large triangular spike at the end of it. Their spines are a similar shape, greatly resembling a NightWings though. Their wings are medium sized, just like their horns, which are like a ram's. Personality If the lack of emotion was a emotion I felt it. ~ Clockwork At first, there was one Clockwork, who was altogether a unlikeable dragon who knew not of love. Clockwork was the first cyborg dragon made (despite not really being a cyborg) and the scienctists who made the cyborgs hadn't really gotten around to programming personalities by then. So Clockwork came into this world as a emotionless dragon, with a cold heart, and no joy, fear... anything, except the knowledge that she was to obey her masters. They was entirely logic based, unable to make an illogical descion, unable to let anything but their mind rule over their nonexist heart rule. They had no morals, no creativity, only rational choices, unable to even have a idea that was not thought of before.They were smart sure, there was nothing logical and factual she didn't know, not a situation she couldn't get out of. But they didn't have the faintest idea or what joy or sadness were, or what it even meant to be a person. They would call themselves Work later on, to represent all that they did, but it was a name chosen with the help of another. They barely recognised theyre name as theirs, but eventually their personality began glitching, slightly, to allow them to identify with their name. The same glitch allowed them to develop a sense of sarcastic and ironic humour, and recognise all kinds of humour. They are able to recognise faint, very faint emotions, not nearly as strong as Clockwork. Joy and contentment, as well as amusement at the antics of organics and fellow cyborgs are all present. Anger and sadness however, are completely lacking, not appearing at all. They was like this, the simple lack of even the slightest bit of personality for a long, long time, before, they were like this while the painstaking process of a improved version of them was made, they were like this when the second cyborg was started up, and taught to walk, to talk, and when it eventually failed. Then a glitch that they couldn't fix appeared. All logic disappeared, and emotions rushed to fill the place, all rationality left, leaving only creativity, and so the second Clockwork was born. They were a kindhearted 'dragon', and sentimental, with a love for the arts and new kinds of science that couldn't be got rid of. They, this new kind of Clockwork, were smart, knowing all the things Work knew. But they could not understand logic, having only the faintest trace of it, unable to make truly logical answers to questions. Yet they were nothing like a normal illogical dragon, because they were still truly a machine. They thought of themselves higher, of other, organic beings lesser, with less purity of emotions and creativity. She views herself apart from the world, not truly a dragon at all, more of a god then anything. And they do not have the sensitivity of a normal dragon, and are still, robotic in nature. For this they were equal to Work in someways, and so when the time came to name themselves they called themselves Clock, and Work... Work. Clock lacks one thing Work has however, and that is humour, they can't use or understand humour in anyway, and have grown outraged or confused at jokes. Unlike Clockwork and Work, she also has very little sense of identity. These two rather one dimentional charecters, Clock and Work, fought, and still do, forever, for as long as Clockwork's seemingly endless lifespan. This even gave one thing to Work. Want. Want to control the body which they both inhabit. The desire to control their life. If you could call their existence life at all, not simple existence. Some say it was the two fighting that have Creation to the second glitch, the combined personality of Clock and Work, someone who knew both rationality and creativity, both emotions and logic. Clockwork, as they named themself, is a rather detached, oversensitive dragon, who combined Work's lack of emotion and Clock's excess to make a thing that is both emotional and sensitive, but logical in their emotions, letting only ones that 'make sense' to show. They are creative, sure, but they never have illogical ideas, and prefer science largely over arts. They are a calm, serene being, never experiencing strong emotion, except when something happens which would cause extreme anger in a normal dragon, but causes only anger of great strength in Clockwork. They can experience sadness like a normal dragon, and to be honest, they always have a underlying layer of grief in them. They are aware that they don't experience emotion like a normal dragon, and are sorrowful because of it. One thing that stops them from spiralling into depression is that they can have a sense of indentity and independence, unlike Clock and Work. They define themselves as Clockwork, as strongly as Clock feels emotions. They have a rather mediocre sense of humour, focusing on sarcasm, and often have trouble recognising small jokes, Clockwork acts as a meditator between Clock and Work, and has control over the body most of the time, as well as calming arguments the glitch may have with the original, glitched cyborg. Friends of the three (or however many they're friends with) know that when they freeze up and stare into the distance with a annoyed or concerntrated look of the face one of them is trying to take control. History Clockwork is the first cyborg made, which is a possible explainat for her glitches, especially considering how the first two cyborgs were made. An animus was captured, and used to animate the cyborgs, which caused the scientists, when they found out about the glitches, to kill the animus, thinking that they had cursed the newly made machine. Of course this meant that Clockwork is the only fully mechanical dragon existing, as the second machine-dragon was a failure. Now, the people who made these machines and cyborgs are called The Protection of the Dragon Species, and their plan was to replace the living dragons with these machines, and later, cyborgs, with enhanced endurance, no need for air, food or water, making them possible to live on Pyrrhia, which is running out of resources..Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Tribeless Dragons